


An Unexpected Guest

by refusetoshine



Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, F/M, Gen, Star Trek: TNG Reboot Novels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: As Picard gets prepares to marry the love of his life, an unexpected guest pops by.Follows the canon set by the Star Trek: TNG Reboot Novels.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trektober 2020





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 3 of [Trektober 2020. I went with the “Wedding Crashers” prompt. I couldn’t resist the idea of Q crashing Picard’s wedding, and apparently neither could the novel writers, because apparently ](http://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com)[one with that plot](https://ca.startrek.com/article/picard-dr-crusher-get-married-with-q-as-their-best-man) exists. This fic is a bit different however.

He glanced in the mirror, straightening the collar of his white dress uniform one last time. 

“Jean-Luc, it’s going to be fine.”

A hand dropped to his shoulder. Picard looked up at his former first officer and best man, dressed in the same Starfleet issue attire. 

“I know, Will,” he said with a small smile, “I just never thought I’d actually be here.”

Riker grinned back.

“I understand completely.”

Picard knew it was the truth. He and Deanna had fought with their emotions for almost as long as he and Beverly had. Now, there was no more fighting it. After almost losing Beverly on Kevratas, he had realized that he didn’t want to live without her any longer. She had apparently reached the same conclusion.

Now here they were, in separate areas of his family’s estate in La Barre, preparing to pledge the rest of their lives to the other. Looking into the mirror again, he smiled. Everything was as it should be. 

At least, until he saw the flash of light behind him reflected. 

“BONJOUR MON CAPITAINE!”

Picard groaned as he turned to face the unexpected guest.

 _”Not today,”_ he thought, _”Any day but today.”_

Q was standing there in a matching dress uniform with his standard smug grin. 

“What do you want Q?” Riker demanded.

“Today? Absolutely nothing,” Q replied in a jovial tone, “I just came to give Jean-Luc my best wishes.”

Riker made a strange sound of disgruntlement. After their numerous encounters with the omnipotent being, both he and Picard knew nothing with him was quite that simple. 

“You can scoff all you want, but it’s the truth.”

Q walked over to Picard, a wide grin on his face. Picard stared back with a less than amused look. Q pulled him into a big hug and said look changed to one of shock.

“I’m so glad the two of you finally got your act together.”

Q pulled away still smiling. Picard looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

The grin on Q’s face somehow managed to grow wider.

“I’ve been trying to get you to see what’s been in front your face for years now.”

“I don’t understand,” Picard said, still rather confused.

Q placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh Jean-Luc, I knew all about your feelings for the Doctor long before you were willing to admit them,” he explained, “And I also knew quite well how she felt about you.”

He left Picard’s side and began walking around the room. 

“I first noticed it when our friend Vash came aboard,” he continued, “I saw your little breakfast situation.”

Picard winced, remembering the awkward event vividly. Riker turned to him with a mischievous grin on his face. He would have to ask Beverly about it later.

“But then why -“

“Why did I get you to rescue Vash?” Q supplied, “I didn’t think you were quite ready to go chasing after your red haired object of affection. Besides, we all know how that ended.”

Picard nodded. At the time, he’d been a little dismayed that Vash had so easily been swayed by Q, but now, he was starting to think otherwise.

“And of course, there was your little heart experiment. I knew you’d be miserable in your life without the replacement. I was hoping that it would get through to you to let go of what you considered past mistakes.”

Picard swallowed. He’d only considered the situation at hand. Never had he thought that Q had been referring to everything he had considered among his past sins.

“And of course, there was your own personal Christmas Carol -“

“Q!” he shouted, a little too quickly. Picard had not told anyone _that_ part of the story and he had intended to keep it that way. His future where he was divorced from Beverly was not something he wanted to remember. Especially not today.

“What?” he replied with a grin, “I was just going to say that I decided to be nice and let her kiss you. I mean, she didn’t remember it, but she’d already had a kiss from you before.”

Picard’s eyes widened.

“Oh, she never told you about that?” Q smirked, seeing Picard’s expression, “You’ll have to get the story from her later. I wasn’t involved. I just happened to learn about the exchange.”

Picard eyed the omnipotent being. While they were certainly on more friendly terms than they had been in the past, he still didn’t trust Q completely.

“So, you just came here to tell me all this?” he asked.

“Bien sur mon capitaine,” he grinned, “All my hard work has paid off. I just came to see you off on one more adventure.”

Picard smiled at the man. Despite his mischievous nature, it seemed the man was being genuine.

“I never thought I would say this but, thank you Q,” he said warmly, “Really.”

Q gave a small nod and turned to both men.

“As fun as this little reunion has been, I unfortunately have business to attend to,” he said, rolling his eyes, “The Continuum is very demanding these days.”

Then, he gave them the same mischievous grin.

“But, I do have one more thing in store for you, Jean-Luc.”

He snapped his fingers. Picard heard a knock at the door.

“Consider it my wedding gift to you and your bride.”

With a flash of light, Q was gone. The knock on the door returned. Will walked over and opened it.

“I came as soon as Q told me, sir!”

Picard chuckled.

“Wesley, at this point, I think it’s alright if you call me Jean-Luc.”

“Right,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry, just habit I guess.”

“It’s alright,” he replied, “I’m glad someone was able to reach you. We wanted to but weren’t quite sure how.”

“Me too. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

Picard smiled, silently thanking Q again for his benevolence on this day.


End file.
